Leaps of Faith
by The Apocalypse Onlooker
Summary: "Hmmm, that whole cart of coal wouldn't be a smart idea." She found herself laughing at her dry joke. :: RoarkxOc Oneshot for Cheshire's Dream


**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. Kyou belongs to Cheshire's Dream.

* * *

Kyou sat Indian style on a cliff, idly tossing stones she had been picking through over her shoulder. While she and Roark were suppose to be looking for some interesting stones, all of them looked the same to her, thus her reasoning of tossing them away.

"Kyou!" Roark yelled. He had come to check on the girl. "Hmm?" Looking over her shoulder, she held another rock in her hand. A bored expression was written on her face, waiting for the red headed male to reply.

In his hand, he held a speckled black and white stone. "This is quartz! Why did you throw it away?"

She shrugged her shoulders lightly, sighing. Patting Kujo, her Arcanine, she replied. "Cause it didn't look all that special."

Roark's jaw dropped the sun light glaring on his glasses blocked any visible sight from his eyes. Clearing his throat, he approached the girl and sat down beside her.

"You have no idea the difference between these?" He asked, holding up the chunk of quartz. She eyed the stone, pushing her glasses to the brim of her nose. "Not really." She replied. "Never really had to care." Her gaze immediately fell onto the cliff above them. "Ever try jumping off?"

"You're really just insane, aren't you?"

"Yea, kind of. Just figured that one out?"

Setting the stone down, he couldn't hold back a cheery laugh. Kyou grinned widely. "I'm serious though. Have you even tried to jump off?"

"No, and I don't plan on it."

"Okay!" She quickly pushed herself to her feet. "Then I'll do it!"

"WHAT!"

"What? I like risks. It'll be fun!"

She turned her back to him and began to race up the cliff, Kujo running by her side. Not one for taking it easy, Kyou would rather take a risk then sit around and do something boring. More fun went into risking a few bones after all.

So flabbergasted by the mere suggestion of cliff jumping, Roark nearly missed Kyou running up the cliff side. Pushing himself from the spot he'd been sitting, he abandoned the quartz and took after Kyou.

Kyou stood atop the cliff, staring down with a smirk on her lips. Kujo, along with her other pokemon, Fang, a Mightyena, stared down with her. "Ha, this will be fun." She proclaimed out loud. She eyed the ground so far from the cliffs edge. "Now what could I land in?" Placing a hand on her forehead, she blocked the light from her eyes.

"Hmmm, that whole cart of coal wouldn't be a smart idea." She found herself laughing at her dry joke. Moving her gaze away from that, she smirked. She pointed to a cart. "Conveniently placed cart of hay! GO!"

Without waiting for Roark, she jumped off the cliff, enjoying the wind that flew passed her. It only seemed to last a moment before she fell into the hay stack. Getting hay dust in her eyes, she was forced to close them against the scratchy substance.

"Did she already jump?" Roark asked the pair of pokemon as he tried to catch his breath. The two exchanged a quick glance, as if to ask the young man if he really needed them to answer. It wasn't like Kyou was there after all.

He groaned heavily as he realized that he had to run all the way back down the cliff to see it Kyou was okay; or even alive for that matter. Turning on his heel, he moved back toward where he had come. It was much easier to run down a hill after all.

"Well, that didn't even satisfy a rush at all." Kyou muttered, still laying in the hay. She sighed heavily, contemplating on getting out. However, footsteps made her stop. She smirked, peering out of the hay to see Roark looking about rather frantically. Smirking, she waited just for the right moment, when he was close enough to the cart…

"RAWR!" She yelled out, bursting from the hay and grabbing onto his shoulders. She tugged back, knocking the male off balance and pulling him into the cart with her. "Ha! It does work!"

Roark blinked, fixing his glasses so they'd sit straight on his face again. "You're crazy." He stated simply once again for her to hear. She smirked, snickering as she dug herself out of the hay. "Yup! And I'm proud of it! Leap of faith man! That's what I'm talking about!"

As the pair pulled themselves out of the hay, Kyou smirked, her gaze falling onto the red head. Hands on her hips, a mischievous glint shined in her eyes. "Wanna do it again?"

Cue a groan from Roark as Kyou ran up the cliff once again.


End file.
